1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fixing module and a case having the fixing module, and particularly to a fixing module and a case having the fixing module that is convenient for dismounting a card module.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer generally includes a display, a host, and peripherals. The display is the so called screen. The peripherals include a mouse, a keyboard, a printer, a scanner, and a digital camera. The main function of the host is data computing and storing. The computer host mainly includes a case, a motherboard, a memory module, a central processing unit (CPU), a card module, a power supply, and data storage equipment. The data storage equipment includes a floppy disk drive, a hard disk drive, an optical disk drive, a CD/DVD burner, or the like. Common card modules include a sound card, a graphics card, a network card, and an adapter.
In the computer host, the card module is plugged into the expansion slot on the motherboard, the end of the card module with connectors is locked to a rear panel of the computer case, and the connectors are exposed by openings of the rear panel. As such, the connectors of the card module can be fixed to the computer case, so that external devices can be stably connected to the connector to provide the function of, such as, sound output, image output, data transmission or conversion. When the card module is mounted to the case, the card of the card module is plugged into the expansion slot of the motherboard, and the locking bracket in front of the card is locked to the case using screws.
However, to remove the card module from the expansion slot of the motherboard, tools such as a screw driver are required to remove the screws extending through the mounting holes of the locking bracket and the case, which causes inconvenience in use.